Recuerdos
by Juany Nodoka
Summary: Historia con temática de Halloween. Akane descubre cosas de su pasado difíciles de creer. Está sola en un bosque en medio de la oscuridad... ¿cómo llegó ahí?


LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI,SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO TIENE OTRO PROPÓSITO QUE ENTRETENER UN POCO.

Pequeño relato de Halloween

**RECUERDOS**

* * *

Akane despertó en medio del bosque, totalmente desorientada y sola en medio de un bosque, no recordaba nada de cómo llegó ahí o ...quién la llevó ahí.

Estaba asustada y tenía mucho frío. Su sencillo pijama amarillo de patitos, no era suficiente para amortiguar el frío que se sentía en ese oscuro bosque. Además, parecía como si hubieran intentado quemarla en una hoguera, porque estaba ennegrecido, atrás había quedado su bonito color amarillo. Pero ella no tenía marcas de quemaduras. No lo entendía.

Comenzó a llorar…¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿acaso una de las prometidas de Ranma había vuelto a hacer de las suyas? De ser así, ¿cuál de ellas? Shampoo había cometido locuras, ¿pero llevarla hasta ahí? poniéndola en riesgo de esa manera…¿sería capaz? Parecía más algo digno de Kodachi…

Solo mantenía el recuerdo de ver a su madre en bata, caminando por el pasillo de la casa… pero ¿cómo era posible que la recordara si ella era muy pequeña cuando su madre murió?

Nada estaba claro en su cabeza, todo era una pesadilla…

Atisbos de llamas, su madre de pie observando arder una casa, su padre cargando a su madre llevándola en brazos de regreso al Dojo… Akane se sujetó la cabeza por el inmenso dolor que comenzó a darle.

―¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

Solo el viento que ululaba por en medio de los árboles le dio respuesta.

―¡Ranma! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Aquí! ―gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie contestó. Sollozaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

De pronto, por entre unos matorrales, le pareció ver el leve fulgor de una linterna… ¿sería real o una alucinación?

Por un momento temió lo peor, quizá sus gritos habían llamado la atención de algún delincuente y ya sabía que ella estaba sola. O quizá era la persona que la había llevado hasta ahí…

Y ahí estaba, el eterno chico perdido, Ryoga, llegando de quién sabe dónde, totalmente extraviado, con su mochila colgada y una linterna, tratando de leer un mapa en la oscuridad.

―Ryoga ¿realmente eres tú? ―lloraba Akane.

―¡Akane!... ¿Qué haces aquí? ―totalmente sorprendido no atinó a moverse.

Akane corrió hasta él y lo abrazó totalmente aliviada de verlo.

―No sé cómo llegué hasta aquí, no recuerdo nada ―trataba de explicarle la chica.

―Esta bien, no te preocupes. Ya estás a salvo conmigo, yo te llevaré de regreso a tu casa. Me extraña que Ranma no te haya salvado aún ―dijo con doble intención el chico, eterno rival del de la trenza.

Akane no contestó nada, totalmente aliviada de ser rescatada, así que no le importó la rivalidad que Ryoga tenía con Ranma y los comentarios molestos que lanzaba en contra de él cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Comenzaron a caminar al parecer en línea recta, pero pasados unos minutos, volvieron al mismo punto donde se habían encontrado. Akane miró a Ryoga con desesperación, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y solo caminaban en círculos. Sentía deseos de llorar de nuevo de frustración. Ryoga percibía la ansiedad de Akane, pero era cierto que su sentido de la orientación solo le servía para encontrar a Akane, por lo demás, era un completo inútil.

Siguieron avanzando tratando de leer el mapa que el chico llevaba, sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta una cabaña totalmente desvencijada y siniestra. Akane sintió de inmediato que le sudaban las manos y un escalofrío le recorría desde la nuca hasta la espina dorsal.

Empezaron a pulsarle las sienes de nuevo, con la sensación de ya haber estado ahí antes.

―Ryoga, no quiero entrar ahí, tengo miedo.

―No te preocupes, estás conmigo, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

Ryoga la tomó con fuerza de la mano y casi llevándola a rastras, la obligó a entrar en la vieja cabaña diferente era el interior de la casucha. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, volviéndola muy cálida. Había una mesa para tres personas con alimentos que se veían apetitosos, claro, se le antojarían a Akane si no fuera porque se temía lo peor.

―¡Hey, vieja! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ―gritó Ryoga sin soltarla.

―¡Ya voy, ya voy! No tienes que gritar, muchacho maleducado.

Una anciana salió de entre una abertura, que más que puerta, parecía un defecto en la pared. Con la ropa chamuscada, tal como el pijama de Akane, solo que las ropas de la mujer, eran un vestido y un delantal sobre él, como el de las abuelas, aunque esa mujer no tenía la nobleza de esas ancianitas.

―Ryoga…¿qué está pasando? ¿conoces a esa mujer? ―Akane trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre del chico, pero era totalmente inútil su esfuerzo.

El chico no le contestó, si no que se dirigió de nuevo a la anciana.

―Aquí está, la traje de nuevo, me costó encontrarla. Empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y eso me ayudó mucho.

Akane lo miró con toda la decepción plagada en los ojos…¿¡Ryoga fue quien la llevó ahí?! No entendía nada y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, no deseaba desmayarse y quedar a merced de ese par que quién sabe para qué la querían. En un principio, creyó que Ryoga quizá buscaba abusar de ella, pero con la vieja ahí, ya no estaba tan segura.

―Ryoga, por favor, somos amigos, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí, con esta mujer? ¿qué quieren de mí?

―Ese es el problema contigo, Akane. Solo deseas que seamos amigos…¡amigos! Te amo intensamente y tú solo quieres mi amistad. Te trato con respeto y no me correspondes, en cambio con el inútil de Ranma… él te trata con desprecio y aún así, tú lo amas… eres una arrastra….―Ryoga no terminó la frase cuando la anciana lo interrumpió.

―Basta ya muchacho, no la provoques de nuevo…¿o quieres que volvamos a perderla?

―No, no quiero volver a perderla. Tenemos un trato, vieja bruja. Tú te quedas con los poderes de Akane y a cambio, ella olvidará a Saotome y será completamente mía.

Akane comenzó a llorar de rabia y decepción, no podía entender cómo todo ese tiempo había estado ciega en cuanto a Ryoga. Realmente lo creyó un amigo sincero de Ranma y ella, y resultó ser un convenenciero de lo peor. Ranma ya le había dado muchas advertencias sobre él y ella sólo lo atribuyó a sus celos...qué tonta había sido. No entendía a qué se referían con poderes, ¿que poderes tenía ella?

―Bueno, debo confesarte querido muchacho, que nuestro trato tendrá que variar un poquito. No te he dicho cómo obtendré los poderes de ella, ¿verdad? ―una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en la cara de la anciana, que incluso provocó temor en Ryoga y un mal presentimiento en Akane― La única manera de obtener el poder de la chiquilla, es que ella muera.

Ryoga gritó totalmente enfurecido, retrocedió con Akane tratando de encontrar la puerta, mientras le apuntaba a la anciana con su paraguas.

―¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Akane! ¡Primero tendrás que matarme! ―el chico le gritó a la anciana.

―Concedido pequeño muchacho, jajajaja, a ti no te necesito…―la mujer levantó su brazo derecho y a la distancia en la que se encontraba, sin necesidad de acercarse a Ryoga, éste fue levantado en el aire, como si una mano invisible lo sostuviera del cuello― Ah, chico heroico, gracias a ti al fin la tengo en mi poder…¿tienes idea de cuántos años llevo tratando de apartarla de su familia? Desde que era niña lo intenté, pero su madre siempre se interpuso. Tenía que entregármela alguien de su confianza, de otro modo era imposible. Me he acercado a todos sus amigos y a su prometido y ninguno aceptó, tienen mucho honor ¿sabes? todos se negaron, las chicas que rondan a su novio, el chico pato, hasta la anciana loca del bastón, pero ninguno quiso aceptar y eso que les ofrecí lo que más desean.. de algún modo, la chiquilla ha logrado inspirarles un cierto sentimiento protector, supongo que porque es una inútil en las artes, no sabe pelear. Claro que ninguno recuerda nada, les borré la memoria. Tenía que ser alguien con el corazón lo suficientemente egoísta para aceptar...o sea tú.

La mujer comenzó a reír de forma tan horrenda mientras apretaba el cuello de Ryoga, que Akane solo cayó de rodillas, totalmente paralizada por el miedo.

―Per..dona..me A..ka….―el cuello de Ryoga tronó de forma seca y su cabeza cayó colgando hacia un costado. La anciana lo arrojó a un lado como si fuera un trapo viejo.

―¡Ryoga! ―Akane quiso correr hacia el cuerpo del chico, pero la mujer la sujetó de un brazo.

―Quieta, pequeña, que apenas vamos empezando ―parecía increíble que esa anciana tuviera una fuerza tan descomunal, trataba de liberarse de su agarre y no podía.

La llevó por la misma abertura por donde entró, y ahí, Akane de verdad sintió pánico al ver lo que le esperaba. Había una especie de altar donde había grilletes para sujetar manos y pies. Una vez sujeta, le sería imposible escapar. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero por más que hizo el esfuerzo no lo logró. Finalmente, la ató a esa especie de mesa y le colocó los grilletes en manos y pies.

―¡Por favor, déjeme ir! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada malo! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ranma! ―suplicaba Akane llorando.

―¿Ranma? ¡Ahh, tu prometido! Es que no te conté la mejor parte, ¿verdad? ¡Tu chico ya está aquí! No sé cómo rayos se dio cuenta cuando el idiota de tu amigo te sacaba de la recámara. ¿Te preguntas cómo logró sacarte sin que reaccionaras? Simple. Te narcotizó en el dulce que te obsequió. Ya te traía hacía mí, cuando tu prometido nos alcanzó, comenzó a pelear con el idiota y al ver que lo vencía tuve que ayudarlo, así que le lancé un pequeño hechizo para dormirlo. Los trajimos a ambos. Me gusta, ¿sabes? creo que me quedaré con él. Al obtener tu fuerza y poder, tendré tu edad, así que seré adecuada para él...claro, borraré tu recuerdo de su vida para que ya no te ame más.

Akane se preocupó aún más…¿Ranma estaba ahí? ¿Ella ya no existiría más en su vida?

No supo explicar por qué, pero eso la llenó de inmensa furia...empezó a sentir un calor brotando de su vientre que le estaba quemando las entrañas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió se encontraba del otro lado de la cabaña, en la entrada, sin saber cómo hizo para llegar ahí. Estaba furiosa y sentía un flujo de energía correr por su cuerpo, que al mover las manos desprendía luces.

La anciana salió corriendo a alcanzarla y cuando la vio levantó sus manos, tal vez tratando de hacerle lo mismo que a Ryoga, pero Akane no se detuvo a reflexionar por su seguridad, estaba tan furiosa de ser siempre la víctima, que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre la mujer dando un potente grito de combate, derribándola y cayendo ambas al suelo. Ya en el suelo, comenzaron a forcejear tratando de dominar a la rival.

La mujer le propinó un fuerte golpe a Akane en la cabeza que la hizo aflojar un poco el agarre y aprovechó para tomarla del cuello, cada vez que la mujer apretaba ,a la chica le llegaban fragmentos de recuerdos, no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero de nuevo sintió esa inmensa fuerza brotando de ella, y levantando sus brazos, concentró toda esa energía para arrojar lejos de ella a la anciana, quedando noqueada al instante. Y mientras se frotaba el cuello, entró de nuevo por la abertura buscando a Ranma.

En un costado, había una pequeña puerta, que en un principio no había visto, la abrió con cuidado. Avanzando al interior encontró una cama, y sobre ella, a Ranma inconsciente.

Corrió hasta a él y trató de despertarlo, lo movía un poco, pero el chico estaba profundamente dormido. Lo acomodó sobre su espalda y lo sacó de ahí usando esa fuerza recién descubierta.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde dejó a la mujer, ésta recuperaba la conciencia, por lo que Akane se dio prisa en sacar a Ranma al exterior. Una vez que lo dejó en un lugar alejado, volvió corriendo donde estaba la anciana, y con sus manos, la levantó en el aire y comenzó a apretar su cuello con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar.

―¡Vieja desgraciada! ¡Ya recuerdo todo! Vi cómo mataste a mi madre mientras trataba de defenderme de ti…¡eres una maldita bruja! ―la chica no dejaba de apretar el cuello de la mujer con profundo odio.

La anciana trataba de liberarse, pero prácticamente era imposible, las manos de la chica parecían tenazas. La sujetaba con una inmensa fuerza, potenciado por el odio que podía verse en los ojos de la chiquilla, cuyo rostro era el vivo retrato de su madre. Recordó cómo esos ojos tan idénticos se fueron apagando en medio de súplicas por la vida de su hija. Ahora, otros ojos muy parecidos la miraban con furia, siendo ésto lo último que pudo ver hasta el final.

La mujer dejó de luchar, quedando su cuerpo laxo en manos de Akane, quien con desprecio, la arrojó al suelo mientras le escupía en la cara.

Salió de la cabaña y una vez fuera, se giró levantando su mano derecha y con todas sus fuerzas, dirigió ese calor que sentía dentro de ella, hacia la casucha, comenzando ésta a incendiarse.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y sin necesidad de voltear, supo de inmediato que Ranma había recuperado la conciencia. El chico bajó su brazo a su espalda, mientras el otro se lo pasaba por sus piernas, para cargarla. Ella se dejó hacer, recordando cómo esa misma escena era la que tenía en su mente, sólo que eran sus padres los protagonistas.

Ahora lo comprendía todo. De dónde venía su fuerza descomunal y ese fuego intenso que trataba de consumirla cada vez que enfurecía. La diferencia para no consumir todo en llamas, era precisamente ese chico que ahora la llevaba en brazos, a quien esta vez, logró salvar ella. Le gustó por una vez no ser la damisela en apuros. Levantó la vista para observar el rostro de su prometido y notó que él no daba muestras de sorpresa.

―¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías de esta especie de poder raro que tengo?

El chico bajó la vista a sus ojos, por un momento no contestó y Akane vio algo distinto en ellos que no supo interpretar en ese momento.

―Si, lo sabía. Mi padre me lo contó un poco después de llegar a vivir con ustedes al Dojo. Mi papel en todo esto es el de entrenar tu poder para que intentes poco a poco controlarlo y no vayas por ahí incendiando todo lo que se te atraviese y te cause molestias. Por eso en cada oportunidad te hago enfurecer. Puedo resistir tus ataques, así que todo parecía estar destinado. Otra de las razones para nuestro compromiso, además de perpetuar la escuela Estilo Libre. Ahora que ya fuiste capaz de controlarte, no tengo que ser grosero contigo para entrenarte. Ya me siento en libertad de mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Inclinándose un poco, Ranma comenzó a besarla. Primero de forma suave, tratando de que Akane se acostumbrara al contacto, y al darse cuenta de que su prometida respondía a su beso, lo profundizó, mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte. Dejó de besarla, pero siguió abrazándola, no quería soltarla, pues ésta vez tuvo miedo por ella. Subestimó a la mujer que atacó a Akane. Fue muy descuidado al pensar que bastarían sus puños para protegerla, pero tarde se dio cuenta que se la llevaban de su lado, y no conforme, lo dejaban inconsciente cuál víctima indefensa.

Por suerte, Akane pudo desarrollar sus poderes y controlarlos para salvarlos a ambos, de lo contrario, no quería ni imaginar lo que habría pasado. La sorpresa fue que quien se la llevaba era el imbécil del cerdo. Pensó que sería una de las chicas. Ya le daría su merecido al imbécil. No sabía el final que obtuvo el chico por abusivo.

―Ya recuerdo todo lo que pasó con mi madre. Ella era como yo, pero no tan poderosa. Esta mujer fingió ser su amiga para acercarse a mí. Pero mi mamá la descubrió cuando trató de secuestrarme. Mi mamá luchó contra ella, le lanzó una especie de hechizo e incendió su casa, así la mujer perdió poder. Sin embargo, volvió como una anciana y mi madre no la reconoció hasta que ya fue tarde. Cuando mi madre estaba muriendo a manos de esa mujer, suplicaba por mí, porque me dejara vivir…¡yo sólo era una niña pequeña! ―Akane comenzó a llorar de tristeza al recordar a su mamá y su sacrificio para salvarla.

―No llores mi amor, hasta su último aliento tu mamá lo dio todo por ti. Antes de morir te dejó protegida para que esa mujer no intentara arrebatarte de tu casa. Tenía que entregarte a ella alguien en quien tú confiaras. Por años lo intentó, pero no había encontrado a alguien que se atreviera a traicionar tu confianza. Al llegar nosotros, tu padre nos puso al tanto de todo y yo juré siempre permanecer a tu lado, por mi honor de guerrero, lo acepté como obligación al principio, pero después de conocerte en cierta situación desnuda pues…. ya lo hice con gusto ―le contaba el chico mientras reía a costa de la cara de vergüenza de su prometida.

―No me recuerdes eso, ¡qué vergonzoso! Aunque la vista que tuve yo, tampoco estuvo del todo mal…―le contestó a Ranma mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo y lo besaba.

No les importó estar en medio de un bosque oscuro y frío, con el calor de ambos era más que suficiente. Ambos sabían que vendrían más cosas extrañas a sus vidas, nuevos retos que enfrentar, pero no sentían temor alguno.

Estaban juntos. Eso era lo importante.

Quitarían de su camino a quien se atreviera a intentar separarlos.

**FIN**

Y es así como termina mi historia de Halloween, ellos juntos a pesar de todo y con Ryoga muerto (no creo que eso se les haga raro).

Decidimos darles la sorpresa de escribir historias de nuestra inspiración para ambientar esta última semana de octubre. Espero que fuera de su agrado.

Pueden buscar más historias en nuestra página Locas Por El Dios Griego.

Agradecimientos a mis niñas amadas, que sin ellas yo estaría más perdida que el mismo P-chan.

Agradecimientos a Sakura Saotome por su inmensa ayuda, porque sin ella no sé qué haría.

Recuerden leer los fics de las grandes autoras Sakura Saotome con "A corazón abierto", Susy Chantilly y su versión excelente de "Pride" y por supuesto, Hana Note con su divertido fic "Poderosa".

Gracias por leer. Juany Rdz


End file.
